daysofgrimmfandomcom-20200215-history
Vett Hannah
'Vett Hannah '''is one of the founders and co-owners of The Cobra Club, which he runs with Ella Penta. His extensive combat experience has made him the club's unnofficial security manager, though he deals with finances and other behind-the-scenes work as well. Appearance Vett stands at 6'7". He is long-limbed and wiry in terms of build, and has shaggy, black hair that sharply contrasts his very pale skin. His faunus heritage is fairly clear; he has narrow, amber eyes with even narrower, pointed pupils, a forked tongue, and incisor teeth like a King Cobra's (small, but sharp and pointed down and away from the lips). The skin on the back of his forearms and on his shins also has a slightly scaly appearance to it, much like it was actual snakeskin. Despite this, though, he still tends to be mistaken for a human quite a bit until he starts speaking, at which point his tongue gives him away. A jagged scar runs diagonally across his face, starting a little ways below his right eye, and travelling down, across the bridge of his nose, to end around his left cheek. While he's not the most fashion-conscious man in the world, Vett still does dress to impress to some degree. He can always be found wearing his signature, black leather racing jacket--the one with bright green accents, and a cobra head emblazoned on the back. The rest of his ensemble is fairly simple--he wears a white t-shirt underneath his jacket, and a pair of white jeans. It's completed with a pair of black combat boots and matching fingerless gloves. Personality Vett is damn near impossible to read. He masks his emotions behind a cool front of indifference, and distances himself from everyone and everything. He's a master of engaging without truly participating--he's seemingly determined to remain a spectator in the world, and never makes a move to do... Well, anything, really. Truth be told, unless it negatively affects him, Vett really doesn't ''care. His apathy is less a mask than many think; Vett is one selfish bastard, and everything he does is driven by his own wants and needs. His own wellbeing is the only thing that matters to him, and anyone who threatens him in even the most indirect way is bound to get a beat-down sooner or later. ...Well, to some degree, anyway. Truth be told, Vett is extremely lazy, and dislikes doing more than he absolutely has to. If someone is pestering him, chances are that he'll pester them back until they attack or leave. It's rare for him to turn to violence from the get-go, as it's so much more amusing to press people's buttons than to beat them to a bloody pulp. Relationships Ella Penta Vett and Ella are fairly close--or at least, as close as they can be. They get along rather well together, their greed and general lack of morals driving them to take their business down shadier paths--ones filled with more money than they can possibly imagine. Ella's excellent people skills also enable Vett to take the backseat when it comes to public relations, putting him in charge of more... behind the scenes work, which is honestly where he'd rather be. The same holds true in reverse--numbers are the last thing Ella wants to deal with. Beyond business, the two do enjoy each other's company to some degree. They can often be found sharing drinks and (arguably) friendly banter. They've even shared beds on occasion, though nothing romantic has ever sprung up between them, and likely never will. No, the arrangement between Vett and Ella is a simple "if you help me, I'll help you", with some added... "benefits" when things line up properly. History Vett is the oldest of the seven Hannah children, and the most selfish as well. The Hannahs were born and raised in the slums of a Vacuan city, and learned from the get-go that selfishness was the only way to survive. This was primarily spurred on by the lack of food in the house--in order to go to bed with a full stomach, it was necessary to lash out at everyone else to buy enough time to get the food. Couple this with lack of compassion (and intervention) from the parents, and the result is seven children who don't know how to play nice with each other. Being the oldest and the strongest, however, Vett's only real competition were his parents--he was able to fend off his younger siblings easily enough. Combat Information Fighting Style Thanks to his education--both formal and informal--Vett is an extremely capable fighter. He's a close-combat specialist, and relies heavily on his fists and legs, delivering sharp kicks and punches. In a serious fight, he doesn't dodge all that much, prefering to land a few hard blows to finish things quickly. That being said, Vett doesn't generaly participate in serious fights anymore. He's skilled enough that he rarely meets his match on the streets, and as such, he now spends most of his scuffles dancing around and pissing off his opponent(s). Just like in conversations, Vett enjoys pushing his enemy's/enemies' buttons, and will do so even in seemingly dangerous situations. However, when he grows tired of his toys, he'll typically rush them and KO them with a few well-aimed hits. Weapons and Equipment Brass Knuckles They don't see much use these days, but Vett does keep a pair of unremarkable brass knuckles in his pant pockets at all times. Snakebite Though it hasn't been used since his Beacon days, Snakebite is still fully functional and kept in excellent condition. It takes the form of two slightly oversized Apache Revolvers, complete with brass knuckles, a small gun, and an attached blade. Though the gun itself is practically useless in long-range combat, it's quite lethal up close--as is the rest of the weapon. Built into the blade and into the upper portions of the brass knuckles are several compartments of sorts. These compartments are visible, and secrete a very potent poison. The poison isn't lethal, but it is extremely incapacitating; it's a fast-acting paralyzing agent, and though it's possible to lessen or even completely null it's effects with aura, it's still quite nasty. On the bright side, the poison takes a fairly long time to be absorbed through the skin, if it gets absorbed at all. As such, if Vett want to poison someone, he either has to use the knife portion of Snakebite first, or hit the person hard enough to break skin so that the poison can enter their bloodstream. Semblance Info about Vett's semblance. Trivia *Vett's name follows the colour naming rule through his first name, which is derived from "vèt", a word in Haitian Creole meaning "green". *Vett was originally designed to be a student at Beacon, where he led Team VNOM. Somehow, he jumped from being a student to running a strip club, though he still ended up being a former student of the academy (just not a succesful one). *Out of his team, Vett is the only one who hasn't been entirely changed. The N, O, and M of VNOM were changed multiple times--sometimes it was only their names, but other times it was the character entirely. My inability to settle on on a lineup was part of the reason Vett was taken out of Beacon. *VNOM was based off of venomous animals. Vett's animal was the king cobra, and his faunus heritage is one of many nods to that. **His surname is another allusion to this, as "Hannah" is part of the species name for king cobras. *Vett's jacket is very heavily based off of the jacket belonging to Matt Engarde, a character in the Ace Attorney games. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Cobra Club Category:Team VNOM Category:Former Beacon Students